My Protector
by SecretHeart14
Summary: The night are always beautiful and hiding many, many things. The morning are always waking things up and showing what can be miss. I used the days to mark my journey. The journey of going back home, being with the person I loved or staying at my new home, being with the person I love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: being rich is good but trying to make a good animation is hard; I prefer not to be rich because I'll be lazy for the animation.**

* * *

_**Prologue/First**** Meeting **_

A beautiful night it is for a party where secret exchange can be made, a love fest raising, and an unknown escape. The party is bright filled with the exotic and the beautiful mingling with the riches. The night is filled with darkness with the twinkle of the fireflies dancing in and out, in and out. No one would never notice a shadow going off into the woods. As the shadow move continually, the shadow whisper a silent 'sorry' to the person within the party searching for the shadow person hidden in the dark. The shadow went into the forest never turning back. All that was left was a pile of pure white lilac cover in dewdrops.

U*U*U

"Get out of here, brat!"

"Wait! Give me...give me one more chance." I cried out.

"One more chance! One more chance you say. Never again." the baker cried out.

"You exploded my oven! There is no more chance for you. Now get out!"

Oof. I was thrown out of the baker's store on the hard ground with my belonging. How was I suppose to know that smelly liquid and dry dough would explode the fireplace. No one told me. What am I suppose to do now? A crowd is staring at what's happening, it is better that I go.

I left the town as quickly as possible. The world is bigger and more difficult than I thought. If it weren't that liar, I would still have some money. As he would said 'troublesome'. Due to how I was taken care, receiving a job was as difficult as trying to cook. Just thinking about what work are out there make me tire.

_Rustle. Rustle._

I became suddenly tense. Perhaps it was the wind. After all, it has already been 4th week since I went away and I have change how I look.. But still... I quicken my pace where I'm sure there will be another town.

_Rustle. Rustle. Clang_.

Metal? That is surely not the wind. I must run to another path or else I will be capture. I can only pray that someone will near or a place to hide.

U~U~U

There really isn't anything interesting in this world. I have lost someone dear to me, left the only place I can call home, and removed from that organization. The only thing I can do right now is travel back to home. It'll take a while. Maybe I could get a person to travel with me. Hm?

_Crash._

Something bump into me causing both of us to fall on the ground. I landed hard on the ground almost breaking all of my materials. I am not pleased by this. What was that?

"My goodness...that hurt."

It was a black-haired male. Fairly short and thin. He look at me with panic eyes. The male lunge toward me, grabbing my shirt.

"Help me, sir. I need to get away" he exclaimed.

The bush rustle revealing three men in armors. This person wants me to fight them. I would be able to do it but it'll probably be a waste of energy if I was hurt to save someone who I don't know..

"Lady, please come back with us."

I raised an eyebrow. "Lady?" Isn't this person a male?

"I will not go back with you. Especially to be with that person."

He turn to me.

"Help me, please."

"I'm sorry but I do not know you. What is going on is none of my business." I look at the men, "I will continue on and not speak of this."

One of the armor men said, "Wise man."

"Let me go," the boy exclaimed.

I went off my way as they surround the boy and took him to somewhere. I look inside my bag to see if I have to replace anything. None. Thanks goodness I don't have to waste money like that. I better continue to move then.

U*U*U

What a lowlife man. How could he abandon someone that ask for help? Now those men has captured me. I have to find a way out. If I don't...I shake my head of such thought. The look at what the men are doing. Two of them were out in the forest doing something I don't know and the last one seem to be about to fall asleep. I'm glad that they think I'm foolish for now. I look for a rock that seems sharp but there was nothing except a wood. It'll do. It is better than nothing. I began to cut the rope.

It took almost the whole night when the other two came back and took turn but ended up falling asleep. The rope that bound my wrist is almost broken. Just one more and...done. Now all that is bound is my leg which I untie quickly. Preferring to go than stay to see if I could take anything, I ran out quietly but quickly as possible. I ran through the flowers, the trees, the ferns, jump over rocks and logs, just running to escape before getting capture again.

W~W*W

I could feel myself losing strength. I have exhausted myself from running continuously for three days with no food or water. I need to find something or else I will faint. I look for a food I can eat. I hope the books I've read are correct about some of them. I spotted a bush full of red berries. I rush toward them to get as many as I can to eat. The berries were sweet and juicy. It was delicious. I ate until I couldn't handle them anymore. I could feel myself cover in the sticky juice. I look at the sky. It was about to be dark so it will be okay to find a lake.

U~U~U

Nighttime is approaching. I better rest instead of continuing. I look for a nearby lake to refill my container and wash some of my things. I strained my ears to hear for any rushing waters. It took me awhile but I found one due to the rushing waterfall. Now I can prepare for the night. I took out two bottles to refill and and my painting supplies to wash them. That's when I heard water splashing. My guard went up in case it was an enemy. I slowly creeped toward to the sound in the shadow. He seem to be washing himself. I frowned. He must be alone and he seem to be careless. I looked from behind a tree.

I didn't expect to see a female. My first thought was that she was an exquisite woman. Every part of her was dripping with water and beauty. Her skin glisten white when the moonlight shine down on her. Her wet hair was the palest blonde I have ever seen. I couldn't see her face as she was facing away from me. Even though I would prefer to continue watching her, past lesson had told me to go back. I looked back to the female to memorize her magnificent and draw it.

U*U*U

I turned around and dropped myself in the river. I felt someone watching me, but I couldn't see anyone. Maybe it was my imagination, but I felt unnerved so I hurried to wash myself and went out. I dressed in the clothes that I had with me ever since I went out. They were about to be in ruin and I ran out of threads. I hope I have enough to buy supplies.

I looked up at the night sky and thought about how beautiful it was. The moon was full today and the stars were blinking as if they were laughing. It reminded about home and where he was. Just a few more years and I'll come back to him. Just a few more to get away from that situation.

U~U~U

**A/N: A new story people. I hope you like this.**

**Lowdown: A girl is running away from an arranged situation that she doesn't like. So what does she do, run away like every story and movie we have seen. She hid herself and travel around the world until 3 or 4 years to go back home and to her lover/boyfriend?. A boy is traveling to go back home because he got kick off and is about to be killed by his former acquaintances.**

**Read to find out the rest. Have fun ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Good**** Work**_

"Haruto! Order for 4, 10, 19."

"Hai."

I have found a job in a bustling village called Chitaka. The village was full of life. You have merchants selling and buying materials from every part of the stores, women going to tailor shops to buy new clothes, children admiring the merchandise, and the storekeepers yelling out their products. There were many restaurants that specialize in many things.

"Sweet and spicy dangos and boiled mochi for 10."

"Thanks, boy."

I smiled. "Your welcome."

Yasumi was the place I choose to work. It is a very successful place as it let its workers lived here and it was also for the travellers. There is a hotspring and public bath that I could use. Yasumi food are very delicious with many choices to eat. There are sweets, fresh vegetables, meats, breads, and all kinds of drinks. Earning money here was easy for me.

"Haruto, customer at 3."

"Hai. Lady Chouko."

I went over to table 3. He seem very intent on drawing in his book that I could not see his face. He was wearing a light-color cloak. The only thing I could see were his black pants. As I neared his table, the man closed his book and turned to face me. I didn't expect to see him again.

"You!"

"Yes, it is me." He smiled annoyingly.

"How dare you show yourself to me?"

He tilted his head a little. "You came to me."

I responded angrily. "Because I thought you were a customer."

"I am a customer, am I not?" he asked wide-eye.

I became indignant. He's right. This fool is a customer and if I make anymore scene, Lady Chouko won't be please. I'll have to deal with him as a customer.

"What can I get you?"

U*U*U

"How was your day, Haru-kun?"

It was Motoki-san. A fellow employee who was kind. She was a brown-haired girl with dotted cheek. She was about my height.

"It was unpleasant."

She giggled. "Is it because of the customer from table 3?"

"You know?"

"How could I not? I was serving table 6 and I bet everyone saw it also."

Oh dear. Is that fool going to ruin my job?

"Don't worry. Lady Chouko isn't mad. She was glad you didn't make any trouble in her business."

I sighed in relief. "I'm glad for that."

"Are you going to retire, Haru-kun?"

"Yes, I am. Please have a good night, Motoki-san."

"You too."

We separate to our respective destination. I made my way to my room to change and then I went to the mix hotspring.

U~U~U

I went through my drawing to see what I have drawn. It was the only pastime I could do while hiding. I thought about today. It was amusing as the male from before showed up. He must have escaped from those soldiers if he's out here working. I stopped at a picture of a woman who seem ready to hugged two children. I trace the outline of her from her feet to her head.

_An idiot like you will always be welcome back!_

I better rest soon to cover more ground tomorrow. I prepare to go into the hotspring to loosen some muscle and then have my clothes wash.

U*U*U

This feels so nice. It has been awhile since i've taken a bath. Thank goodness no one ever use the mixed bath or else I'll be in trouble. I looked at my chest and saw many red marks circling around my breast to my back. I sighed, thinking that this was the consequence of leaving the bandages unattended too long. I hope her medicine will work.

_Clack._

I tense at the sound of the fusuma opening. I thought no one was using this bath but it seem like I was wrong. The footstep was coming closer. I desperately look for a place to hide and saw a rock. I went there quickly and quietly as possible.

U~U~U

I slowly dipped myself into the hot water. I made sure to have my necessaries so that all I can worry about is tomorrow. I grabbed a small towel to dipped it in the water, then I put it over my eyes. I could feel the tension leaving my body as I try to find a way not to get myself kill by one group and one person. I looked up at the night sky, thinking about my time in SOL, my time with my fellow comrades, and as I look at the white moon, I thought about the female I saw in the river. Even though I saw her back, the way she look and stand was beautiful. Just like that person.

_Splash._

What was that? I searched the area for the cause of the noise. I noticed something floating beside the rock in the middle of the hotspring. I moved cautiously toward it. It was a body...of a woman. Her body was red from the heat. I quickly went to grab a towel and wrapped it around her body. I carried my yukata and the woman toward the dressing room. Then, I began tending to her.

U*U*U

It was tiring for me to run away and try to survive in the world that I have rarely set foot on. Now when I needed to go out, I was alone. If it wasn't for him, I probably would give up and go back home or die. For a year now, I walk, I eat, I work in what ways I can and I survive. But I stilled made mistake and become lonely. It'll be nice if I could go back to how everything was and be in his warm embrace.

"..."

I felt tired as I opened my eyes and my body felt hot. I wonder why? The image of the hotspring flashed through. I was...in the hotspring to take a bath and relax. Someone came in and I had to hide. I see...I fainted from the heat. My eyes focus to see the ceiling of Yasumi.

"Is your temperature fine?"

Hm? I turned my head to the voice. Black hair, pale skin, dark eyes...what is he doing here!? I risen up quickly which I quickly regretted. My head became light-headed and I would have fallen to the floor due to my knees giving out if it wasn't for that fool holding me.

"Be careful! You just got out of the hotspring!"

I would have struggled if he didn't say anything. This time, I slowly raised up and face him.

"Was it...you who took me out?"

U~U~U

To think that I would see her again, much less in an inn with a hotspring, was a pleasant surprise. She was still beautiful when fully cloth as to being naked. Through I was a bit worry, for it seem she had stayed too long in the hotspring. When I steady her, she looked surprise.

"Was it...you who took me out?"

"Yes, I did since I was the only way there to help you."

Her face turned bright red and she glared at me.

"You pervert! Why did you not call for a someone else, like a female?"

"Would you want me to leave you in the water until you drown?"

She lessened her glare and hesitantly shook her head. Her skin was starting to cool since her color is returning to its former beauty.

"I...guess I should thank you for helping me."

I smile politely at her. "Your welcome, your majesty."

U*U*U

I shut the door quietly so not to alert anyone and started panicking. Did he know? He said 'your majesty.' He couldn't have known since I only first met him three weeks ago. Did Father sent out words to some people to look for me? I bit my lip in worry. I better go back into hiding.

W*W*W

_Knock. Knock._

"Haru-kun, wake up."

I mumbled a bit before slipping back to sleep. Whoever it is, I don't want to be woken up.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

"HARU-KUN! LADY CHOUKO IS ANGRY!"

I woke up quickly and went out of the bed. I glanced at the mirror that was next to the bed and then opened the door. It was Motoki-san. She was dressed ready for the day in the usual light colored uniform. Motoki-san had a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Haru-kun. What a surprise that you woke up late?"

"Huh? Where is Lady Chouko? Am I in trouble?"

She laughed. "No, I just need to wake you up faster so why not use Lady Chouko's name."

"It'll wear out if you use it too much, Motoki."

Lady Chouko scared me, appearing out of nowhere. She was wearing a red kimono decorated with black and white koi. Her chestnut haired was elegantly tied up with a ruby hair pin. Her eyes were smirking.

"Lady Chouko! G-good morning," Motoko-san greeted with a bow.

I bowed down also.

"Good morning to you too," she said and faced me, "Haruto."

Lady Chouko went off to do her routine as we should do ours too. I pulled my yukata closer to my body and turned to Motoki-san.

"I'll see you in the kitchen."

"Okay, Haru-kun. See you there."

U~U~U

I feel like I was at my wit's end. That fool kept on baiting me, urging me to argue with him. When is he going to leave? I collapsed onto my bed and thought about my days. It went as usual. I wake up every morning and prepare myself for the day. Luckily the dye I am using work, keeping my hair dark, so I needn't worry about my hair. I began wrapping bandages around my chest and stomach. Then, I donned in a dark blue yukata that Lady Chouko has given me as a uniform. I was prepared for work.

By mid-afternoon, I was convinced that I was not prepared for work if he is here. He didn't say anything but the way he watched the inn was an annoyance. Is he waiting for me to let my guard down? I gripped the tray tightly. If that so, then I will protect myself with everything I have.

I felt a pat on my back.

"Haru-kun, you shouldn't dilly-dally. We still have work to do," Naoshi-san chided.

"I apologize," I said to the chestnut-haired girl.

She grinned mischievously. "I'll forgive you if you take out these orders: 5, 6, 9, 10."

I grumbled but agreed to do it.

"And...have an outing with me."

"Very well...What!"

"Naoshi, Haruto, hurry up and help Ayumu!" Lady Chouko shouted.

"I'll see you later, Haru-kun," Naoshi-san said, walking away.

I was stunned to her request, thus making me unable to talk. An outing with someone else and a female to it, what have I gotten myself into?

"HA-RU-TO!"

"Coming, Lady Chouko!"

U*U*U

**A/N: Yo, everyone. Here is the second chapter to My Protector. Hotspring incident are always so amusing cause it makes everything bad...or good. Enjoy and Have fun ^^**

**Fusuma is the sliding paper door you would ususally see in an inn or japanese house. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Outing**_

**_There were two boys in the street hiding within the shelter of the barrels' shade in the alley. Two men ran past them, screaming to each other._**

**_"You buffoon! Why didn't you see those brats?"_**

**_"Shut yer trap! They couldn't have gotten away with our things!"_**

**_The men's voice grew farther and farther away until the oldest boy confirmed that they were gone."_**

**_"Nii-chan, are they gone," asked a boy of nine._**

**_"Yeah!" replied a boy of eleven._**

**_They took out the loot they stole and were excited at the prospect of readily brought foods._**

_**~WWW~**_

_**"Nii-chan, I'm hungry." cried the nine year old boy.**_

_**The big brother looked at his younger brother and then the weather. It was pouring hard and the weather was freezing cold. All the shops has closed, leaving any possibilities of stealing foods in the open impossible. They already ate all the foods they brought with the stolen loot so it won't be easy again.**_

_**"J-just wait tom-morrow. W-we'll have food by then."**_

_**The younger brother whimpered.**_

_**Ten minutes has passed when the eleven year old boy smelt food somewhere. He looked for the direction where it came from. The smell was around the alley they were in. The big brother woke his younger brother up to obtain the food. They waited until the footstep was near enough for them to jumped.**_

_**What the boys didn't expect was to fall to the ground by a man and behind them was the most beautiful woman they have ever seen.**_

W~W~W

_Chirp. Chirp._

I woken to the sound of morning chirps but I didn't open my eyes. A memory that I dreamed of and it involved the change for my brother and I. That woman...I wonder how is she? She's probably a hag by now. Is she still bringing new villagers to that growing village? I opened my eyes and looked toward my paintings and drawing I have set up.

One drawing was two boys from his dream in the street.

Many drawings were a picture of plants.

One drawing was a place near a river.

Many drawings were a picture of the sky.

A painting of a small cottage.

Five paintings of two boys growing and working.

And his most precious... a painting of a family.

I have stayed here long enough. I need to continue to travel to make to the village as soon as possible. I have wasted a lot of time waiting to see that beautiful woman again and seeing the boy worker fume at me. I gotten up and began preparing.

U*U*U

I was pacing around the room and fretting about what to do. My decision was to go out with Naoshi-san but that was all I could think of. This will be my first time to go on an outing and with a female also. Naoshi-san had convinced Lady Chouko to let us have the rest of the day off, continuing the day with our enjoyment.

I went inside my wardrobe to take out my favorite set of male clothes. It was a blue kimono pattern with the circular luck symbols. I want to look presentable enough for Naoshi-san to think of me as handsome.I hope that I will have fun with her.

U~U~U

When I went out of Yasumi, I noticed that fool leaving his room with his belongings. He was probably leaving to go back to where he came from. Annoyance filled me at what had happened these past few days. Good riddance! I went out to a restaurant nearby where I had agreed to meet Naoshi-san.

Naoshi-san was wearing a colorful kimono that fit her personality; bright and happy. I could hear her humming a tune.I waved to let her know I arrived.

"Haru-kun!"

"Did you wait long?"

"Of course not, but how nice of you to ask."

She grabbed my arms and we began walking.

"You look handsome in that kimono," Naoshi-san stated.

I was surprised and thought that it was a good compliment.

"T-thank you. You look beautiful yourself. Your kimono fit you." I returned the compliment.

She smiled, then laughed brightly.

"Yup, it does doesn't it? I have always wanted to dress freely in my own style instead always allowing other to choose what I wear."

I was confused by her words. Dress freely? I wonder if her family were strict to always dictate how she dress. I thought it was almost sad that she had no choice for what she want. I look around and saw what I believed would make Naoshi-san happy.

"Naoshi-san..." I called.

She looked up at me with excited eyes. "Yes?"

"Let us go in there." I pointed to a store.

She followed where I was pointing and stared at it for a moment before looking excited. Naoshi-san began pulling me toward the clothing store I laughed at how she is acting. I slowly hope that both of us will have a fun day.

U*U*U

"Let's see... red or yellow...blue or pink...hrrmmmmmm"

Naoshi-san was excitedly choosing which sash color would be good with the kimono she has chosen. I was having fun seeing her choose and having an outing with Naoshi-san.

"Haru-kun! Which one do you think will fit me?"

"Which one...?"

I imagined the colors that would be nice on her. The weather in Chitaka has been good lately and the plants were in beautiful. I looked at the color of her kimono and decided on a color.

"This one would suit you. Your fair complexion would be perfect with this white blue one. Also with the golden color, it will compliment each other and your happiness."

Her face became thoughtful and her eyes were bright with joy.

"That would work! Especially when the village has such a fine weather," she waved to the owner and pointed to the items, "We'll take this!"

After we finished purchasing, Naoshi-san and I went to look around at what other items each store has. There was a store that sold umbrellas and bamboo papers. There was a small store that had cute little trinkets, some that rang when the wind blew. There was a district that bid us to try their foods. There was a place where we saw children play with laughter. And there was an earring that caught my attention.

"Oh! You have good eyes, sir! This earring has a rare black opal that is one of its kind." the store owner said.

The earring that I was looking at had a smooth, circular stone that was connected to two strands of smaller stones which was braided . They were so dark in color that they reflect the light, revealing spiral patterns..

"What are these smaller stone, Jii-san?" Naoshi-san asked.

"I wouldn't know. The person who sold it to me didn't tell me anything except for the black opal."

"How much is it?" I asked.

"It's a little expensive you know," he warned.

U~U~U

"Why did you want to buy this piece of jewelry, Haru-kun? There's only one to wear."

"I...thought it'll be a good present for a friend."

"Ooohh, is this for a fair lady?" she asked gleefully.

I flushed at her guess.

"It is for a male friend," I said hotly.

"I see...do I know him?"

"No...he's someone you haven't seen."

She stayed quiet for awhile.

"I'm glad you have someone to think of, Haru-kun," she said quietly.

We didn't say anything else and headed by to the inn. I clutched the earring, thinking if only I could give this jewel for him.

U*U*U

**A/N: It look like Haru's thorn is pulled out so he can now relax...or can he? =3 They'll soon meet each other again thanks to Naoshi. Come and Have Fun ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** action of intended rape (skip the bottom if you don't want to read)

* * *

_**The**** Changes**_

"Have you seen this man?"

I was shown a paper of a pale-skinned man who has dark eyes and dark hair. I thought for surely he was gone but I am being shown an image of him by these people. I frowned as i thought of why they asked for him.

There were two men staying at Yasumi. One is bald and fat while the other has wispy white hair and resembled a skeleton. They came in during the mid-afternoon and sat near the entrance. I frowned at why these strange men would ask for him.

"Did he do something wrong?' I asked.

The skeleton man looked hard at me with glaring eyes.

"This man is a merciless killer. He had killed women, children, and men alike. A dirty bastard also, raping the women before doing them in."

i was appalled by what this man has said. I was considering myself lucky that he left two days ago. I began remembering how I was always arguing with him and was very disrespectful with my manners.

"Sir, are you alright?" the bald man asked.

I gave a small smile. "Y-yes...I just didn't expect to hear such a gruesome thing from a person."

Both of them laughed at me. Something about their laugh upset greatly but I held my anger as I reminded myself that they were still customers.

"You sir...are very naive!" the bald man wheezed out.

"There are gruesome things that any person could do," the skeleton man said, "So have you seen this man or not?"

"...I saw him left this village but I do not know where he was headed."  
The skeleton man nodded and rose up until Naoshi-san appeared right beside me.

"Haru-kun, I need your assistant with the futon!"

"Lady Naomi?"

What surprise me wasn't the name that the skeleton man had said but Naoshi's reaction to the name. There were some similarities with the name. Maybe this person is related to her.

"H-huh!?" she sputtered, her eyes moving quickly around the room.

"No...excuse us, miss, we thought you were someone else," the bald man said quickly.

I felt Naoshi-san moved closer to me than where she last were. Her body was tensed and rigid, not like her normal stance where it was full of spirits.

"I-I...see," she responded and then, turned to me,"Haru-kun, I will, umm, be at the table...well to-to make a wish."

After saying that, she left in a hurry. I was confused by her words. Did Yasumi ever have a table well and if so, what is it?

"I'm sorry for my fellow worker's manner."

"No...it's to be expected," the bald man said.

"We'll be going now. Thank you for your work," the skeleton man said, leaving some coins on the table.

What an odd day it is today. I looked at where the men had sat and thought about their words. '...raping women before doing them in.' I blushed and trembled slightly at the memories when he first saw me. It was a good thing that he left, thus I would never see him again.

U*U*U

Thud

I awoke suddenly from a sound outside of my room. I waited for it to happen again or someone to knock but I heard nothing. I was still suspicious thus i raised from my mattress, unlocked the door, and slowly opened it. I heard a muffled cry and saw two shadows moving.

"Look like we found some good money, eh Ruchi?"

A harsh whisper respond to the other. Is this a robbery? What should I do? I was panicking at the thought that these men would get away so I resolved to get someone when they are farther somewhere. Their voices grew farther until I'm sure it was alright to get out of the room and head to Lady Chouko's room. What stopped me from waking Lady Chouko right away was the two doors that shouldn't have been left open. Motoki-san and Naoshi-san were gone.

U~U~U

"Look for any signs of tracks, Haruto-san."

"Hai!"

I have alerted everyone in Yasumi about the girls' disappearance and we alerted the village to search for them. There has also been signs that other valuables from their rooms were taken. The villagers began separating into groups and scout the areas for any clues. I was with Kyo-san, a soba shop owner, and Nobu-san, Kyo-san's son.

I looked at everything as closely as possible to see if it could lead me to anything. I couldn't find anything. I was covered in sweat and grime as the sun was rising. I then noticed that I had searched farther than expected, thus I was alone. I'll need to go back to the others.

U*U*U

We had given up searching for Motoki-san and Naoshi-san. No matter how far we looked for any trace of what had happen to them, we could not find it. Two weeks have passed and Chitaka has went back to its usual routine with a small uneasiness in the air.

"Teko, orders for 2, 6, 7!"

"Hai! Lady Chouko!"

Ever since the disappearance of the girls, working has become difficult as more customers come day after day. It was odd seeing as there were many travelers for this time of year when winter is setting itself. Lady Chouko forced herself to hire new workers but in her sorrow, she could only hire one. Teko-san has been in Yasumi for four days and has acquainted himself well.

Teko-san was a respectful and friendly person. His deeply light-colored brown hair combined with his honey-colored eyes and cheerful voice, Teko-san had charmed everyone except me. At first, I was charmed by him but a feeling was crawling toward me to be wary of him. More than once, I have seen him looked at me with strange eyes.

I was serving three men at table 4. Each one of them seem to have a thick clothing underneath their coats. There were similar travelers like them and whenever someone serve them, they stopped talking or began to whisper. I heard snatches of their conversation, never understanding what they are.

"Cover...ix...poi...neila"

"...good...rd...us"

"...get...there...b..re"

"...ll...em...heads"

"...fight...rich"

U~U~U

"Customer at table 4. Is there someone who could take it?"

"I will!"

I went toward table 4 to see a lone man which was a surprise for me as I have gotten used to seeing so many people together. I couldn't see his face for his hood has set itself to cover his eyes. He turned toward to the direction I was at without me saying anything or standing near the table. I hurried to serve him.

"M-may I get you anything, dear customer?"

"...six meat and breads if possible," he said.

"Please wait for a moment."

U*U*U

"Thank you for the wait. Here are your orders."

I set three plates in front of him and waited to see if he is satisfied.

"...thank you for the foods and..."

I waited for him to continue. Is there something he is unsatisfied with?

"...tell me about this village."

"Huh?"

I was confused by what he said. Why does a traveler what to know about Chitaka? A memory of myself appeared. I felt myself smiled at it. Chitaka is a good village.

"If you prefer not to, I will keep to myself."

"No...it will be a pleasure to tell you about this village. Just let me inform Lady Chouko so she won't be angry."

U~U~U

I sighed blissfully as I dipped myself in the hotspring. Today was tiring, but business was doing well. It made me extremely pleased that I have some money that I truthfully earned. If I tell him that I was able to earned some money on my own, he will be surprise. It'll be nice if I could see his expression and what he'll say.

I suddenly felt a shiver. Was it that cold right now? I thought the night air was fine. I might as well hurry and go back to my room. Chitaka was a good village with its friendly villagers and cheerful, yet busy feeling it gives off. I started humming quietly, thinking and hoping.

~Hmmm Huummm  
Hm..Hm..Huuuuu  
Hmmm Huu-

Slam!

I couldn't momentarily breath as I was suddenly pulled out of the water and my body hit the ground. My arms were pinned down forcibly by someone and someone's weight was upon me. I wanted to scream but I thought of the possibility of someone finding out who I am. I whimpered instead and saw who it was.

"So I was right on you being a woman," Teko said. His eyes now filled with something fearful.

I felt a hand to my bum. It felt disgusting and I struggled the best I could to stop him or if possible to get away.

"It's no use struggling, Haruuu," he whispered in my ears, "You being a woman hiding as a man is really amusing and good."

His hand began roaming across my body. Teko leaned himself toward my neck and I felt his teeth bit down. Fear run through my entire body as my mind started to imagine what will happen to me. I was scared. He'll rape me. That thought alone brought to fight against him.

"N-noooooooooooo"

I heard a slight tsked and the side of my face. Against my will, tears welled up in my eyes and fell.

"Shhhhhh, it'll be fine, Haru. Everything will go back the way it was after I find out how you taste. An interesting woman you are."

I-I couldn't do anything to protect myself. I won't be able to look Father or him in the eyes. I will be defiled. Teko moved himself, his left hand moving my legs and I bit my tongue, preparing for the worst.  
I waited, but there was nothing. Then for some reason, Teko's hand let go of my hands and I heard him run away. Somewhere in my shocked mind, I heard screams of fire and soldiers and cries of the villagers.

U*U*U

**A/N: For those of you who already figure out that Haru was a woman, good job. For those of you who might not, not like its gonna make a difference so don't worry. Look like something big is going on with all those customers/travellers. Motoki and Naoshi...I hope they're alright. And there's Teko, what a horrible guy trying to ahemdoahem Haruto in. **

**The skeleton guy and fat guy are bounty hunters. There are more of them and if I have to rank most dangerous job in this story, this is one of them cause they are hated... a lot. Sai's wanted cause of his betrayal of SOL and something else but they gave a completely horrible reason.**

**Next chapter Sai's pov. Have fun ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Humming**** Rest**_

"I will try to bring them back to their village but what did you do to their kidnappers?"

I stayed silent not wanting to say anything. Nokiya-san sighed and handed me new supplies of food. I didn't expect him to be in the village Miyana, due to the fact that last I saw him was in the growing village. He must have decided to stay in the different village.

"The war is spreading," he informed.

I frowned at this piece of information. If the war is spreading toward the west, then the villages that I have been to won't be able to defend themselves.

"Do you know if our village have survived, Nokiya-san?"

"I do not know. Neither Takeshi, Yuto, or I have received any news. The miss forced us to go to Miyana and live here."

He didn't want to live in a different village. It bothered me immensely as to why the hag wouldn't let other live in her village.

"Did you not try to return?"

He glanced at me, then looked out the door behind me.

"No...you know as well as everyone else, that she would have made us go whether we prefer it or go against it. She probably knew that it was time for us to go outside instead of staying."

That hag...she try to do too much. I can only wonder how she is doing with that person who has always been at her side.

"I'll be continuing my way now. Thank you for your hospitality and give my respect for Takeshi-san and Yuto-san," I bidded.

He nodded his head in affirmation and we carried on with what we need to do.

U*U*U

_RustleRustleRustle_

"Where is he?"

"Urg!"

_Thump_

"Be careful! He's skilled in assassinating!"

"There!"

"W-What!?"

_Thump...Thump...CRRACCKK_

"Hara! Shi! Where are you?"

_Rustle_

"Dead...just like you will be."

"U-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I sighed as I thought of the trouble these hunters have given me. If any of my belonging have been damage, something worse would have happen to them. Now I have to find a place to hide their bodies. From the way the river flow, I may be able to find a place for the bodies.

U~U~U

_Splash! Splash!_

I took a breath of air after washing my face and used a cloth to wipe it. I'm making progress but I have to make plan on how to proceed with caution. Going to the central capital will be dangerous if the war has intensified but that is the only way I can move on to my destination.

_Splat...Gasp...Cough...Cough_

I turned quickly at the noise and saw a woman's body near the river bank. I cautiously went to her and examined her. I recognized her instantly. It was the woman from before and from the inn. What is she doing nearly drowning? As I was about to carry her, I noticed red marks on her neck and bruises on her wrists.

U*U*U

**_"Why!? Why are you taking us with you?" asked the boy of eleven asked._**

**_A man who has a cold air surrounding him didn't look at them and continue to stand guard for the woman. The nine year old boy was afraid of him, standing behind his brother._**

**_"You'll get nothing out of us!" the eleven year old boy continued._**  
**_"It is because she is too kind."_**

**_Both of the boys were confused by this answer._**

**_"As to warn you of now, if she get hurt in any form, I will hurt you in return."_**

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Help me!"

I suddenly woke to the sound of frightened yell. The woman was having nightmares again. I went to her side to calm her down. She was lucky that I've found her since the day after I found her, she came down with a serious cold. I didn't want to risk the chance of being seen by anybody, thus the best shelter I could use were the trees.

Despite her struggling, I carefully lifted her head to set it on my lap. Then, I began stroking her soft hair softly as to not alarm her and song a tune. I did this continuously despite the scratches, bites, and struggle she has given me. After some time, she calm down and slept without any nightmares for the rest of the night.

U~U~U

My body hurt everywhere. I feel very hot. I groaned as I tried to wake myself. What has happened to me? Fire...I remembered fire everywhere and running. I was running...from something. Teko's face appeared in my mind and I sat up quickly with fear. Where am I?

I then noticed that I was in a forest. I was under a tree with leaves hanging low enough to keep the sun from shining on me and outside from the leaves curtains, I could see a small fire burning. Who...brought me here?

"You shouldn't move, your majesty. You are still recovering from a cold that would have turned into a cold."

That voice...I recognized it right away. My heart was gripped with fear as those men's voice echoed in my head._ This man is a merciless killer. He had killed women, children, and men alike. A dirty bastard also, raping the women before doing them in._ That feeling...that disgusting feeling is coming back. He'll do the same. I-I'll die.

"S-stay away!"

He stopped coming toward me. I took that moment to hurriedly get up and run. I didn't run far when I began to feel dizzy and tripped over something. I closed my eyes, waiting for the hard impact of the forest ground. I didn't feel any pain but the feel of someone's arms around me.

"You should be careful. You are still weak from the cold," he informed me quietly.

U*U*U

Her eyes was showing fear and panic. I can only speculate the reason and none of them were pleasant. How can I calm her down if she's going to run? Her arms extended themselves toward me and pushed with what strength she could muster. It did not faze me.

"L-let me go!"

"I will not leave you when you are recovering," I said to her, trying not to drop her, "I will promise you that I will not do anything harmful."

She stopped struggling momentarily. That was all I need to quickly carry her back to the makeshift mattress and set her down. She shifted herself to move away from but she stayed on the mattress, thus it doesn't' matter if she is afraid of me. Before she could even say anything, I quickly move away from her and waited.

U~U~U

With many sleepless night, I was at my wit's end. My eyes kept on trying to sleep while my body was very sluggish. I wanted to sleep but I couldn't for fear of that man. I preferred not to go through that experience again. When the time is right, I will definitely run away.

"You should be sleeping, your majesty."

He came back with more fishes and leaves. I was getting sick of them and wished to go back to Yasumi where it was comfortable and there were different kind of foods. I want to go back to his arms where it always made me feel safe and warm.

"Sleep and feel better, your majesty."

Without me noticing, he was near me and I reacted by trying to move away but instead I fell. He caught me again and steady me before letting go.

"I said it once and I will say again; I will not do anything harmful to you. Until you are fine on your own, I will protect you," he told me.

He was next to me and set my head on his lap. I could have push him away and yell at him yet I didn't. I wonder why and thought it was his words that affected me. It has been long since I am myself and vulnerable. I heard him say that he will force me to sleep whether I prefer it or not and began to hum a tune. My mind, tired from everything, slowly made me fall asleep and my last thought was that his humming was nice.

U*U*U

**A/N: Sai is reunited with the mysterious woman (though I'm pretty sure you guys know who it anyway) Isn't it nice? You get to see some of his past and some people he know. I was 'yes' for this chapter to be out cause that mean I get to write/type/etc about their adventure. Have fun^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Choice**_** Alone**

"Should we buy you some new clothes, your majesty?"

I looked at my attire and became embarrassed by how worn-out and dirty it is. From the condition it is in, the best it could last is a week. I'm surprised that he would say something about my clothing. I looked at the man who walked beside me, yet kept his distance where he can't touch me.

It has been four days since he allowed me to travel with him. My memories, still fresh from that incident, remembered who he is made me wary of him. Thus, I was paranoid but as times it goes by,it dwindled because he didn't try to attack me, not even once. This man also didn't ask me any question, not even for my name, and only spoke when he has to.

"If...that is fine with you..." I trailed off, silently asking what to call him. From what I heard from gossips, those who are criminals will tell others their different name. He didn't respond back and just continue to walk which left me confuse.

U*U*U

"Where are you planning to go to, your majesty?" he asked.

I tensed up, trying to decide how to answer him. We were alone in a room of an inn where he had decided to stay. Alone in this room, I was reminded that he was a murderer and could rape me anytime. I wonder what possessed me to follow and stay with him without any worry. He didn't do anything yet but he may have been waiting for a chance. Without any conscious thought, I slowly began moving to the door.

_Clunk_

He had open the window near the bed and was about to go outside. The murderer was halfway through the open window. He gave me a smile before jumping out of this room. There was no one else in the room beside me now. Realizing this fact, my body relaxed itself and I fell to the floor on my knees. What has happen just now?

U~U~U

Looking up at where I formerly was, I sighed. What am I suppose to do with her now that I've brought her along? Despite not running away from me, I could still see her uneasy and scared emotion. If she continue to stay with me for a reason unknown, death will come closer to her.

_Nii-san_...Memories of my brother appeared in my mind with that one memory I tried so many times to run. Clenching my hand, I went to explore part of this village without looking back.

U*U*U

I twist and untwist a small cloth I found in the room's closet. What am I to do? He's not here and I could escape anytime. I could escape anytime...I could escape anytime and, and...and what? What will I do when I escape? I can go back to being Haruto and hide myself once more. But then what if someone like Teko appear? How will I save myself then?

I stopped twisting and untwisting the small cloth and a slow understanding dawned to me. I...am alone, useless. I still cannot do anything by myself even though I chose this path for myself. Shikamaru, I thought sadly, What would you do? As expected, silence greeted me. There is no answer for me.

I suddenly felt tired, very tired with my lonely understanding. Dazedly, I thought if there was anything I could do that would be useful for...him.

U~U~U

I woken up feeling weak and out of breath. I had tried to raise myself but a headache occurred when I rose. What has happen to me? As I was possibly trying to do something foolish, a cool hand set itself upon my forehead. ...Who is it?

"Shhhh...you've received a fever," someone softly said, "The best thing for you is to rest and regain your energy."

A slight movement was felt and I instinctively grabbed the hand. If the hand goes away, how will I know if I will not be alone? I don't want to be alone. I began to panicked when there was no reassurance from the hand. Then, I heard humming.

No words, no movement, just a deep, soft humming that I could hear. Listening to this, I began to relax and soften my grip. Again...I am calm with his humming.

W*W*W

I groaned slightly as woke. I felt groggy and confused on what had happen. With my blurred eyes, I looked around the room to see where I am. This was not Yasumi nor my room. Where...A face appeared in my mind as clear as the day sky. I rose up quickly and searched for any sign of him. I did not see him in any part of the room.

Perhaps it was due to me still feverish but I felt a slight disappointed seeing as he was not here. I should change from this sweat-filled yukata to a fresher one. I was still weak but there wasn't anyone with me, thus I must rely on myself. As I have risen to my feet, my legs gave out and I would have tumbled if a strong arm did not catch me.

"You should've remember that I told you to rest."

I stood still, questioning myself of my next move. Should I still fear this man or allow him to help me?

"Your majesty, I know that you are afraid of me -my heart skip a beat- but you do not have to worry since I do not spill blood without reasons. I have been taught this."

He is most likely saying false words. But for now, I will allow for him to help me until...until I know what to do. By then, this person, this man that supports me will be the one to aide me in this lonely survival. I cannot do this alone.

U*U*U

**A/N: T^T I am so happy that I could die (not really) It's been so long since I updated and I will once again not update cause my biggest challenge in reality came. ...choosing a college. Putting that aside, how do you guys like it? My favourite part is whenever the humming start. It is so sweet. Calming a girl down with music.**

**I have a somewhat vague idea of how things look in this story' landscape and I'm pretty sure you guys already know it. There is no high-tech technology so things will progress oldly? I will also add in some olden English cause it seem pretty good to do. Just a head-up. I'll do translation of course so don't worry. **

**Have fun ^^ and thanks!**


End file.
